


Give Me A Minute

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, M/M, References to Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the drugs bust, Greg goes to apologize and Sherlock confronts him with the real reasons behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Minute

“Sherlock?” Greg stood by the door to Sherlock's room, silhouetted in the doorway, nothing but a dark shadow compared to the bright room behind him.

Sherlock turned away from him in bed, poorly feigning sleep. 

Greg sighed, stepping closer until he was sat on the bed, hand resting on Sherlock's shoulder. “I-”

“No.” Sherlock wrapped the blanket closer around him, jerking his arm away from where Lestrade had set his.

“I guess it was... Uncalled for.” Sherlock was silent, body stiff under the covers. Greg itched to wrap his arms around him, to feel him relax against him like he had before, like he used to, when- He sighed again turning away from the tempting sight pushing aside the memories of times before, of things that shouldn't have happened, but oh god when they did... “More than a little uncalled for. It was... I shouldn't have, but surely you can see why I did?”

“You were hoping you'd find something. Your wife has been cheating again, and you were hoping I fell back off the wagon, hoping that I'd be-” Sherlock cut himself off, his voice growing cold, pointed. “Don't deny it. You miss it, the way I was when I was high. How pliable I was. How willing. You staged a drug bust hoping to find some of that in the reason for John. You're jealous of him. Getting to live with me. You think he's going to earn the right to what you claimed as yours years ago. Which means you're as much of an idiot as the rest of them. He's no more sexually attracted to me than I am to him, and I thought that you of all people would have seen that, even with how short of a time you saw him.”

The words stung. Greg knew they were meant to. That was one thing you could always count on Sherlock for, after all, knowing what to say to hurt the most. “I didn't-”

“You didn't mean to. No, of course you didn't. You never did.”

“Sherlock-”

“No. You came in here to apologize because you feel guilty. For things you've done now, for things you did then, I don't care. I didn't care. You feel guilty because you still want that and I don't, and quite frankly you should stop.” Greg's breath caught in his chest. Sherlock, while talking, had carefully moved behind him, arms wrapped around his chest, holding him much like he had imagined holding Sherlock not long ago. “You want to know why I stopped asking you to share my bed, why I stopped sneaking into your flat for a bit of a cuddle? It wasn't because I was clean. It was because of this. This stupid guilt you have over things we did when I was fully consenting.”

Sherlock's nails dug into his chest sharply at that, causing a sharp gasp from Greg.

“I didn't delete it, you know. The feel of your arms. Sentiment, through and through.”

“I thought you-”

“You did. But clearly I didn't. After all, my first sentiment, it would appear, is you.” Sherlock fell silent again, simply holding Greg close. Greg felt the silence too sacred to be broken, letting it stay as it was, their breathing the only noise for long minutes before he eventually got up, leaving Sherlock wrapped in the sheet on the bed with nothing more than a chaste kiss to the back of his hand as a goodbye. He was pleased to see Sherlock give a small smile in response, though he gained a surprised flush when Sherlock brought the hand to his own lips, pressing them to the spot Greg's had so recently vacated.


End file.
